


Little Kit

by firemoonlily



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everyone else mentioned - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kolivan (Voltron) has PTSD - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Kolivan is a good granddad, M/M, Minor Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Kolivan/Krolia (Voltron), Only Kolivan and OC actually in, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Really just implied, So does the kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firemoonlily/pseuds/firemoonlily
Summary: Kolivan needed some air that night.It was hot out, and this was one of the few times he had to himself, nice and quiet. He wouldn't be long, he didn't want to waste time he could be curled around Krolia’s form and feeling her breathe, but he just...needed some air.So that's why he was walking the Garrison halls when he spotted her.





	Little Kit

**Author's Note:**

> This was completely wish fulfillment, because...well I want a grandpa to take care of me when I have nightmares and start dissociating like hell.

Kolivan needed some air that night. 

It was hot out, and this was one of the few times he had to himself, nice and quiet. He wouldn't be long, he didn't want to waste time he could be curled around Krolia’s form and feeling her breathe, but he just...needed some air. 

So that's why he was walking the Garrison halls when he spotted her. 

Her pale lilac hair stood out in the dark, and it was hard to miss her eyes when what little light there was bounced back off of them, the same way his own did. Kolivan sighed, watching the way the child startled at the sound and finally saw him. 

“Little Kit,” a nickname stolen from Krolia to soothe her, “what are you doing up this late?” Kolivan fell into step beside her, allowing Myra to continue leading the way.

“I...couldn't sleep.” She kept her eyes ahead of her, and they both knew the truth. Myra has slept, and her dreams had woken her. She’d needed air. Needed to feel unconfined. 

It broke Kolivan’s heart to know he could relate.

“Paladin Hunk made a delightful drink the other day, meant to ease one to sleep. Perhaps I can make some for the both of us. Would you like that?” Chamomile tea with fresh milk and some honey, or sugar, though Hunk had assured him that honey was preferable. Kolivan found Earth’s honey too sweet for his tastes, but the Olkarion equivalent had soft floral notes and stuck less to his tongue long after the drink was gone. It should work just as well.

Myra did not answer Kolivan, though he assumed she agreed, given that she brought them to the kitchen and didn't protest as Kolivan started the kettle of water and pulled out mugs, tea, and Olkarion honey.

They stayed quiet, the only sounds the hum of the Garrison and eventually the soft whistling of the kettle taken off before it could reach a screech. Now that they were in the light, Kolivan could see Myra’s struggle to stay focused on the present and he knew the noise could break whatever was holding her together right now.

Not for the first time, Kolivan wanted to snatch Emperor Zarkon from the afterlife and throttle the tyrant himself. Show him how he’d forced the illness of soldiers, spies, and doctors onto the children of his people. 

Instead, Kolivan focused his attention on one such child and her tea. Tea bag, honey, near boiling water, a spoon to stir, and then set the cups and spoons to the side before sitting next to Myra.

He has left it silent for long enough.

“Tell me, little kit. Do you know the starmaps of this planet yet?” Myra looked up at him, brows furrowed as she attempted to process his words. Kolivan continued as softly as before, gesturing out the windows of the kitchen. “I am still unfamiliar with this planet’s stars. You however, have been here longer. Would you mind sharing while we wait for our tea?”

A light returned to her eyes as Myra hopped off her seat and took his hand to lead him to the window. She looked to the stars with the same awe he’d seen before in Keith’s eyes, and Kolivan knew he’d made the right decision as she showed him the North Star, the Little Dipper, the Big Dipper, and told him all about the Milky Way Galaxy, barely pausing when Kolivan pressed a warm mug of tea into her hands. 

Myra kept going, pointing out the stars and constellations she knew in between sips, her ease and the subtle retraction of claws warming Kolivan more than any tea could.

Soon the tea was gone, mugs in the sink, and Kolivan had to usher Myra back to her room. The walk back was quiet again, but quiet with soft yawning rather than the anxious quiet of the walk to the kitchen. Myra was clearly in a better headspace now. 

But Kolivan was not done. 

He tucked her into bed, and then sat at the chair of her desk with an offer. “Would you like to hear a story? I know an old one, from back when the Galra had a planet of their own.”

Myra repositioned herself, with her back to the wall, facing Kolivan and the door, arms wrapped around something shaped suspiciously like a Red Lion. “Tell me, please.”

So he did. Kolivan told the story of a huntress who was so good, a god became jealous and tricked her into going to a place far from home, where she would be lost forever in unfamiliar lands, but her lover back home, a jeweler, set out stones polished to a shine in the sky to lead her huntress home. The god was enraged, and threw millions of stones among the sky to confuse the huntress, but the huntress could spot her mate’s work among the millions, and returned home safely. Her work remained in the sky, and that is why there are constellations. 

By the time he'd finished, Myra had fallen asleep, holding onto her lion and as relaxed as Kolivan had ever seen her. He put his training to good use as he left her room, as quiet as a breeze with a smile just as soft. Once the door was closed, Kolivan pulled out his datapad and began typing a message to Keith, informing him of the night’s events. He’d probably see it in the morning, then ask his charge to talk to him, or at least talk to Shiro. Keith had taken her under his wing quickly. Kolivan just hoped she would let him help; blood or not, Myra certainly took after Keith. And if not….

Kolivan had an entire archive of old Galra myths to tell a tired little kit.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably be writing more in this au because...wish fulfillment. You can find me on tumblr and on Twitter at firemoonlily! Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed!


End file.
